Surprise
by LoTuSfIReSwOrD
Summary: Have you ever heard of the saying "Be careful what you wish for"? well Hyuuga Neji needed to hear that saying a LONG time ago.
1. Chapter 1

Surprise!

A Naruto Fanfic

Pairing: Shika Neji

Author: LoTuSfIReSwOrD

Disclaimer: I'm not dead! I'm back after a long time of nothing and wrote this. It will be a lemon and my first one so treat it kindly. Oh. Yeah, I don't own Naruto but I wanna

Neji Hyuuga was pouting, that's right _pouting_. Do you want to know why? Well it is all because of his boyfriend Shikamaru Nara. Now the lazy Nin didn't do anything wrong, well morally that is, but what he did would be considered wrong in the Hyuuga's eyes. Shikamaru had abandoned him in the bedroom! Now you are all probably wondering why on EARTH would anybody abandon the longhaired genius, right? He was a master of seduction, hell, some people even called him "Sex on legs" but nooo it wasn't enough his boyfriend and he had tried time after time to get the Nara into the bedroom with him and fuck like rabbits, but it always ended the same way. Shika would come into the room seemingly horny crawl up to Neji and start making him feel hot but he wouldn't take him,oh no, he would only get a hand job from him then he would leave and give him a wink before closing the door. Now that is what brings us back here to the still pouting Hyuuga who now was formulating a plan in his mind and once it was complete a devious smirk was on his face "I will get you in here, Shikamaru Nara, whether you like it or not"


	2. Chapter 2

Part Deux

* * *

><p>Shikamaru had a bad feeling about the rest of the day it had started when he left his pouting boyfriend in their bedroom.<p>

After he had left, he kept getting this troublesome feeling that the Hyuuga was plotting something and was going to get his revenge he got home (How Troublesome).

Now don't get him wrong he loved Neji dearly and would LOVE to fuck him senseless but it's just that if Neji saw his eh-hem "little BIG soldier" well... let's just say that Neji would lock

them in their room and they'd never see the light of day again (What a possessive little uke he had. Heh).

So after Shikamaru had finished all of his paperwork and fortunately, he didn't have any missions assigned to him so he could go straight home unaware of what his lover was planning for them...

* * *

><p>sorry it's so short but it will get good I PROMISE!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

MMM, Lemon.

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own Naruto :(

* * *

><p>... All Neji had to do was wait, he had sensed the others chakra from the hallway and he was currently hiding behind the bedroom door waiting for Shikamaru. '<em>Just a few more steps, Shika dear and then you'll be mine<em>!'

When Shikamaru opened the bedroom door, he couldn't find his Neji, which was strange because he had felt his chakra then it suddenly vanished. Now the Nara knew that if Neji covered up his chakra that usually meant he was up to something but he put that thought on the back burner and tried to call out for his lover "**Neji! Hey nej, where are you?**"

Then it was too late Shikamaru felt a rush of air and then some sharp blows to his back before he came face to face with the floor. He tilted his head up to see a smirking Hyuuga "Hello, Shikamaru dear, I've missed you" Neji said before lifting up Shikamaru and dragging him to their bed.

Nara was tossed gracelessly and bounced a couple of times before the mattress was still. Neji was feeling triumphant that he finally got him in the bed and proceeded on to the second part of his plan, seeing what Shikamaru was hiding in his pants.

As he walked toward his lover he knelt down and started undoing the Nara's pants Shikamaru protested "**Neji, stop! I'm serious. Don't go any further**" but the Nara's voice was ignored. When Neji pulled down his pants and boxers in one swift move he was, for lack of a better word, SHOCKED his boyfriend was a fucking tripod!

His dick reached his ankles and Neji could only think one thing '_I'm in heaven!_' He stood up and hit a point on Shikamaru's body that gave the feeling back into his limbs.

Then Neji started to strip and crawl up towards the front of the bed and lowered his upper half down leaving his delectable ass high in the air and wiggled his hips slightly as his way of saying 'Come and get me'.

Shikamaru got up and walked over to the nightstand to get the lube and Neji saw this with his eyes darkening in pleasure '_Yes. Finally, I can have him inside of me_'. Shikamaru got behind Neji with his "pole" fully erect and got himself ready "**Nej, I'm not gonna lie to you, you're gonna be pain when all of me is inside of you and I do mean ALL of me**" he stated plainly.

Neji couldn't honestly give two fucks about being in pain "I don't care. I want you in me, I want to feel like I'm being ripped in half, I want to scream to the point where I can feel my voice going, I want to see bruises on my hipsfrom where you grabbed me and pounded into me, I WANT to be in pain and limping the next morning and have my anus burn from this.

I want YOU Shikamaru, ALL of you and if don't pound into me in the next three seconds, so help me Gods, I'll make your life hell on earth" and that's all it took for Shikamaru to bury himself into the Hyuuga's tight ass and damn did it hurt like hell. "That's all of you?" Neji grunted out.

"**Heh. Nope that's only half way in trust me you'll probably feel even worse when I go all in,**" Shikamaru grunted back. He was only halfway in? What the fuck? How is that only halfway in? Oh, right. He had the boyfriend with the fucking tripod dick.

Then it happened. Pain, hot, searing, excruciating pain "**Now I'm all in**" Shikamaru panted. '_Oh dear Gods_' thought Neji. _This _is all in? He really felt like was going to actually be ripped in two "**Do you want me to pull out? Because I really don't want to hurt you Neji**" Shikamaru said leaning over his boyfriend and Neji turned his head to glare at him and said "_No. Now move_"

Then Shikamaru pulled out to where the tip was and slammed right back into Neji's ass at full force and repeated this to the point where Neji was confused about Shikamaru being halfway or all the way in but he knew one thing; it hurt like a motherfucker and he loved it.

Shikamaru was seeing the terribly pained yet pleasured look on his lovers face he rolled on to his back made Neji ride him until he screamed and this scream of Neji's was different it was higher than the other ones, Shikamaru realized that he had found and was pressing into his prostate and he kept pounding that spot until both of them saw white.

Neji came with a silent scream and cum was all on his chest and stomach and Shikamaru let out a deep groan when he came and let Neji milk every drop of cum with his ass and coat his inner walls.

After that extraordinary orgasm, Neji had collapsed on the bed with Shikamaru next to him and still inside of him.

As the new day's sunlight was streaming through the window one of the beams had landed on Neji's face effectively waking the groggy genius he tried to get up and stretch which immediately was a terrible idea pain shot through him like a powerful bolt of lightning and caused him to scream out in pain.

When Shikamaru heard, Neji scream he instantly got up and asked what was wrong then he looked at Neji and saw how rough he was with him last night and how filthy he was.

Neji's hair was wild, he had dried cum on his chest and abdomen, and overlapping bruises on hips from where Shikamaru was holding him and when he looked back up Neji was glaring at him "**What? You told me that you wanted to be pounded into and I told you that you gonna feel like shit later on**" Shikamaru said confirming what Neji had told him last night.

"Well I knew I was going to feel some pain in the morning but this ridiculous! I look like shit and I feel like just got attacked by a thousand Naruto's!" Neji complained to Shikamaru with his glare darkening.

"**Well it's not my fault that you're a masochist, now is it?**" Shikamaru asked with an amused smirk on his face.

Neji gave Shikamaru a Hyuuga Death Glare© before flipping the bird at him and saying, "Fuck you, Shikamaru"

The Nara did nothing but grin and said, "**Love you too, Nej. Love you too**"

* * *

><p>And here is the lemon that was SEVEN pages long to type. *phew* not bad for the first one. i hope that you will enjoyed this as much as i typed this. oh and read and reveiw :)<p> 


End file.
